Hello
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Imagine your OTP... imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and you get a very nice replacement (Found the idea on tumblr)


**I don't own them (sadly)**

" **Hello"**

Regina's right hand twitched nervously as her eyes kept glued to the door of the restaurant, her digits scratching the white tablecloth as she did so. The back of her neck had started to ache due to the intense stares she was getting and as she tried not to think in the amount of times the solicit waitress had already approached her she glanced at her wristwatch once again, making it as subtle as possible in order to not drag even more attention.

When she had entered in the restaurant almost everyone had stopped to look at her; gapping eyes and confused expressions following her as she walked confidentially towards the waitress and asked for her table. She had even smiled to a few of them, making it sure that the smile didn't look as jittery as she felt.

The table was already set up of course, she was the mayor after all and even if her date was still missing she had sat and had declined the offer of a drink, confiding that the man was going to appear in a few minutes. Her eyes had wandered through the place at first, smile still in place, as the minutes ticked by.

Ever since Regina had met Robin the man had always complained about his own lack of punctuality and so, as the "early" started to turn into "late" Regina kept the smile in place. Even when she started to feel some curious glances directed at her and some few murmurs in the adjacent tables, quiet words being exchanged as dinner at the tables at her vicinity was starting to be served whereas she kept looking at the door.

"Can I get you anything?" The first time the red-head had insisted the brunette mayor had needed to swallow the bitter taste of the commiserative look she caught glowing on the back of the waitress eyes. She had declined once again, her voice this time sounding slightly nervous and not as strong as before.

More minutes ticked by, now not only the nearest tables starting to look at her but also the ones who were a few feet away, worried glances, apologetic smiles and even a few nasty comments starting to be heard as the ones seated on the tables finished their own meals.

Regina wasn't exactly loved, she knew that and she had decided long ago that that was the price she needed to pay in order to be a politician. But now, looking at the few smug glances she caught being shared between some of the ones who always made her life a living hell in town meeting she started to reconsider how political rivals could actually hurt her. Biting the inner part of her cheek she glanced at her watch again, realizing that she had already run out of excuses and the hour was already too late to not be considered ridiculous; Robin wasn't going to appear.

She almost laughed; her son had told her that he didn't confide in the man; he was too sleazy at times, too perfect and yet too fake for his tastes. Regina had told him that he only needed to try to know him better. The teen had shrugged and turned, starting to read another chapter on one of the books she always had his nose in, not even bothering to say anything else.

The boy had indeed touched a subject that had made Regina stop and think twice the first few times Robin and her had been in a date. The man was always too invested on himself to ask for Regina's own thoughts and he always appeared to be bored whenever the woman tried to talk about her day. He wasn't exactly perfect and yet, when he had commented off-handily how they could go to the new restaurant that had been opened a few days before Regina had accepted to go, going against what her mind was already telling her; That something wasn't right.

Apparently three missed calls after the first ten minutes, a quick check with the police department just to be sure that nothing major had happened and forty-five minutes later was what she had been feeling all night long.

Sighing inwardly and starting to think if it wasn't going to be the best idea to just get and leave, the brunette touched the inner part of her wrist, trying to calm the nerves that already had her stomach in knots. When the red-head started to move on her general direction once again and Regina started to actually think if there wasn't something that could make her teleport far away from there, the chair in front of her was moved and a tall figure seated on it sporting a large and infectious smile.

The newcomer was a blonde woman who Regina hadn't seen before. Large emerald eyes glowed in the same way her bright smile did and the trimmed physique she sported made Regina nod appreciatively towards her.

"Sorry that it took me so long" She said while nodding towards the waitress letting her know that everything was right. "Traffic is crazy right now and you already know how bad I'm with that"

The voice of the woman in front of her was loud enough to make the people around her turn and look at each other, accepting the woman's tale without discussion. A few stares remained but not near as many as the ones that had been looking at her a few minutes before and Regina let a smile cross her lips briefly even if she was feeling a little bit confused because of the other woman mannerisms.

"I'm Emma" The woman finally whispered as she pretended to greet her "Go with it yes? Whoever that didn't bother to show up is a dick"

Regina would have wanted to say that no, Robin was just late but she just nodded and smiled towards Emma, her smile, albeit doubtful at first, made the blonde nod and look brightly at the waitress before asking for herself and waiting patiently until Regina did the same.

"I'm new in town" The woman finally informed as they were served the wine Regina herself had recommended "I passed by before when I was returning from a grocery run and I saw you seated here and so when I passed again and saw you alone I decided to enter. I hope to not have bothered you"

Regina wasn't the type of woman who surprised easily but she did it to herself when she shook her head and answered to Emma's kind question with a polite shrug and muttered thanks that made the green eyed woman wink at her before asking her for her name.

"Regina Mills" The brunette answered "I'm the mayor" She added a few minutes later once the waitress came and left the dishes they had asked for, carefully avoiding her eyes in shame.

"Oh" The blonde commented, making a lopsided smile at her before attacking her own dish "Then I think we are going to see each other quite a lot, I'm Graham Hunter's replacement"

Regina frowned a little before closing her eyes briefly and nodding to herself. Ruby Lucas had been the one who had been taken care of the sheriff station after the previous sheriff had decided to leave. She herself had been the one who had taken care of the paperwork knowing and had asked for a replacement a little over a week ago.

"Where do you come from?" She asked casually as she started to eat, blushing slightly when the blonde dropped her eyes a little before raising them again and focusing on her eyes instead of her lips.

"Boston" Emma answered quickly, shrugging briefly "I'm quite nervous to start here though; it's been a while since I worked in a little city"

"I doubt you are going to even think about anything else but cats being trapped on top of trees and a few children trying to proof something from time to time" Regina said eliciting a soft laugh from her companion.

The two of them kept with the dinner, chatting with the other. When Regina telephone rang and Robin's id appeared on the screen the brunette turned it off without glancing at it twice; her eyes completely focused on the blonde in front of her, transfixed on her words as Emma explained her the first job she had ever needed to do back on Tallahassee; the first place she had ever worked in.

"So you have me there… do you want to answer? Is fine, I don't mind" She said, motioning towards the brunette's purse.

Regina shook her head, asking Emma to keep going, drinking from her wine while doing so. "I would, please, keep talking"

The two of them chatted until the desserts where asked and the blonde ordered some chocolate cake with a little bit of cinnamon, the singularity making Regina raise a brow and laugh when the green-eyed woman huffed, pretending to be offended.

After they exited the place (Emma insisting on being the one that paid for the dinner since she had "arrived late") the late hour surprised Regina who turned towards the blonde, unsure of what they were supposed to do. The blonde, slightly taller than her now that Regina could actually see her fully, glanced back at her with the same doubt painted on her face, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Would you want to go on another date with me?" She finally blurted, making Regina blink a few times "For real this time I mean, unless you really don't want to of course that would be…"

Regina sighed and, chuckling, moved closer towards the blonde effectively shutting her up with a brief kiss on those pink lips she had been staring at the whole night.

"I would be delighted to go with you dear"


End file.
